Weasel VS Lamb
by comander Cynthia Short
Summary: Aza Lamb has just been accepted to Hogwats after a few misfortunes at her old school. But what happens when she tries to compeate for the title of best joker... one-shot


This my 11 and 1\2 year old cousin wrote

"Aza Lamb," you said shaking the girl's hand.  
"Pansy Parkinson." She said smiling deviously at you.  
"Erm.. pleasure." You said turning away and looking at your food. It was your first day at Hogwarts, even though you were in your 5th year. Before coming here you had gone to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But got expelled by Madam Maxime for the using potions and classroom materials against the students. Heh, kindergarten stuff. You sighed in your head. Being in Slytherin wasnt as cool as it might have come off when you first were told you would be in it. You expected them to be pranksters, where as they were just all sluts and made out 99.9% of the day.  
You stood up and turned to Pansy who looked up at you. "I'm going to the common room," you said rubbing your forehead. "I need some sleep."  
"Okay, later." She said brushing you off quickly and turning to a blonde boy named Draco, grabbing onto his arm.  
You rolled your eyes and made your way out of the Great Hall and started off toward the dungeons when you heard a series of whispers and chuckles, along with a, "He was a sucker for it!" you turned a corner, following the whispers. "I think we're being followed George..." came a voice.  
"Okay, split up," you heard another voice reply.  
You followed the first voice, down a corridor and into an abandoned classroom that all of the desks were overturned and past that into a 'closet' that turned out to be a storeroom. You're mouth hung open limply as you looked around. They were all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. You had heard of them, the master jokesters. You had set your entire life an the grounds that you wanted to out prank them one day.  
You heard a rusting and you looked over behind a crate to see a red headed figure sitting there doing something with a decoy detonator. "Hello." You said plainly. He looked up, shocked that you had seen him there. "You were rather loud coming this way so I decided to follow you since you and that George guy were being so secretive." You looked around again. "From the looks of it, you must be Fred Weasley."  
He nodded smirking deviously at you. "Yup."  
You narrowed your eyes into a glare. "We're enemies, dont look at me so familiarly Weasel."  
"Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "And may I ask who you are?"  
"Aza Lamb." You told him turning away and walking over to the other wall, reading the comic strips that were mostly put downs of ugly students and stupid teachers here at Hogwarts.  
"Oh! THE Lamb!" he said standing up and walking over to you. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're widely famous over the jokester world. You got expelled from Beauxbaton's for pranking the teachers and students. You had some nice work."  
"Thanks," you said coolly, crossing your arms and looking away from him. Fred looked at you, well stared actually. And it was getting quite annoying... "Uh... Fred?"  
"Yes dearest?" Fred said leaning against the wall.  
"Stop staring at me." You told him turning and going over to the exit. You were about to leave when Fred spoke up.  
"So you're going here now?"  
"Yeah." You said without turning around.  
"So I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah," you said turning your head and flashing him a smile before leaving to go to the dungeons.

The next week was rather fun for you. Monday you sent off a dungbomb in Slytherin's boy's dormitories. Tuesday you switched Draco's pen with one that sent ink flying all over him when he went to write in potions class. Wednesday you put a whoopee cushion on Snape's seat (ahhh... gotta love the classics) Thursday you made Pansy's pumpkin juice explode when she went to take a drink, and Friday you tried (yet failed) to prank the Weasley twins by rigging their desk in Charms so it would collapse as soon as they put their books down. But heck, those smart asses figured it out and told some other idiots to sit there instead. And now it was Friday night, time to go to Hogsmeade!  
You changed into cute yellow dress, and pulled on knee high black boots (because the dress was a couple inches above your knees. You grabbed a necklace that had a pouch on it. It was small, but had almost unlimited space inside of it. You stuck money, your cell phone, and some other random stuff in it and rushed out to meet with the other students going to Hogsmeade. Once you were finally there you made your way to Zonko's joke shop to restock your joke supplies.  
You walked inside and started looking at the items under the glass counter. "Fancy seeing you here," you heard a voice say, making you jump. "Scared?"  
You looked up and glared at them. "No Weasel, I'm not _scared _"  
"Oh, well you dont have to get all overprotective about it." He said leaning on the counter next to you, dangerously close to you. "It was a nice stunt you pulled with George and my desk today." He remarked. "Quite clever. But you're going to have to try harder than that if you ever want to trick us."  
"I'll make a note of that," you said turning to leave but you put a hand on your arm pulling you back.  
"You never talk to me. Do you hate me or something?" he asked when you stopped trying to get out of his death grip.  
"No I dont hate you," you told him truthfully. "I just have a goal in life to one day out wit you and your devilish brother. And talking to you certainly won't help me chances of achieving that goal."  
"So I take it you won't go out with me?" he asked.  
"Pardon?" you asked confused, turning to face him.  
"You and me in a shop by the sea." He said chuckling.  
"Okay that was SO crummy," you told him raising your eyebrows and shaking your head.  
"Yeah I know," he remarked. "Okay, how about we make a deal."  
"And what would that be?" you asked sounding interested.  
"You out joke me, get at least one Gryffindor to say you're a better trickster than me, and I'll stop trying to get you to go out with me. And I'll listen to you when you turn me down." He said and waited quietly for your response. "And if you don't get at least 1 Gryffindor to say that by the time Christmas break starts, you have to go out with me."  
You chuckled deviously. "Just one? How about 5."  
"If you insist," he said shrugging, trying to hold back a smirk.  
"Alright. And if I don't get those 5 people by the time Christmas break starts, I'm all yours. And I have nothing to say about it." You replied smirking back at him.  
"Shake on it." He said letting go of your arm and holding out his hand.  
"Naturally," you said unhooking the buzzer that was on his hand before shaking it. "Later." You said waving over your shoulder before going out of Zonkos. You could always come back for joke products after Fred left. (^_^)

It's now around week from the start of Christmas Break. You had tried multiple attempts to prank the twins, but you hadn't yet succeeded. You had the Gryffindor's talking about you, but none of them would yet say that you were better than the twins. Cuz heck, you couldnt even launch a plan that ended up working! It's now Wednesday and you're currently sitting in Potions twirling a piece of hair around your finger with a bored look on your face. Time to put your latest plan in action. You sat up straight in your chair and raised your hand.  
"Professor!" you called and Snape looked up. "I need help with this, can you come here for a moment?"  
Snape walked over swiftly and you started asking him questions about the potion you were working on. "Professor, I heard somebody say that if you mixed uhhh what was it... oh yeah, a horned slug in it then it'll work better. Is that true?"  
"Of course not!" Snape snapped angrily. "Who ever told you that is an idiot."  
"Oh okay," you said smiling adorably at him. "They also said that murtlap essence is a good ingredient for this potion if you wanted to also repel Flesh-Eating slugs."  
"What the" Snape faltered and soon regained his composure glaring at you. "Who in Merlin's name said such stupid things?"  
"Him," you said pointing a couple rows in front of you at the back of Fred's head.  
Snape glared at the back of his head and then walked back to his desk snapping at Fred as he passed him. "Fred Weasley I expect a 500 word essay on my desk tomorrow about why murtlap essence and horned slugs should NOT be used in this potion!"  
"What the..." Fred muttered, his eyes growing big and then he turned around and looked over at you.  
"Heya Weasel!" you said just loud enough for him to hear, waving at him while smiling.  
"Lamb..." he growled glaring at you momentarily but his face slowly turned into a grin. Great... he was actually PROUD of you. You sighed, looking down at your potions book. At least you were one step closer to getting those 5 Gryffindors!

The next day as Fred and George were walking to Quidditch practice, you followed them. But of course you were in a large group of Slytherin's that you all had in mind that they wanted to practice today also. Of course guess who gave them that idea? Little ol' you! You made your way up into the stands sitting there alone, your arms on the railing smirking at nobody in particular. As the now changed Slytherin's and Gryffindor's came out onto the field a large field erupted (no, not a fist fight. Just verbal for now! *smirk*) As the Weasley twins yelled at Draco, Fred stopped, and started looking around.  
You smirked down at him, and waved when he looked over at you. You were getting to him, you knew it. Now it was time to put your brilliant plan to the test to see how many Gryffindor's would be talking about you next!  
You got down from the stands, blowing a kiss to the distressed Fred before making your way back to the castle. You walked down to the dungeons and took a deep breath once you decided you were the only one in the common room. You took out your wand, muttering a charm. Tada! Permanent gold and red coloring! Good bye green and black, hello Gryffindor pride. You smirked to yourself because skipping out of the common room and making your way up to the fat lady's portrait. You followed a group of pathetically dull 1st years into the common room and waited in the shadows until nobody was there.  
Tada! You waved your wand muttering another charm. Permanent green and black, hello Slytherin pride! You smirked and laughed as you made your way out of there and down to the old abandoned class room connected to the Weasley's store room to have a good laugh. After a while you got bored of reading all of the cartoons on the walls, and looked at your watch. Dinner time! You smiled to yourself, skipping off to the Great Hall. You walked inside and the whole hall was talking about the prank. You walked over to the Slytherin house table and sat down in between Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy.  
"Did you hear what happened to the common room?" Marcus asked you, his crooked teeth showing as he snarled at you.  
"No, what happened?" you asked putting on your best innocent face.  
"Somebody charmed it red and gold!" he nearly snapped right then and there.  
"It's barbaric!" Draco scoffed. "How are we supposed to sleep in a common room like THAT?"  
"You dont say!" you exclaimed. "That's so weird! Do they have any idea who did it?"  
"No, but apparently they got into the Gryffindor common room and put our colors there." Draco told you shaking his head. "I suspect someone in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."  
"True," you said nodding. After eating you bid everyone good day and were about to leave with a small group of Slytherin's when Dumbledore stood up, taping his glass. You and the others sat back down again as he spoke.  
"I'm sure news has reached everyone's ears by now about what has happened to Slytherin's and Gryffindor's common rooms. The teachers and I will be working to reverse these charms and in the mean time teachers will be stationed in the two unharmed common rooms for precautions. You may go now." He said sitting back down.  
You and the others stood up and left. Once you were on your way down to the dungeons, you got pulled into the empty classroom, the door shutting behind you. You turned around snickering. "Good evening boys." You greeted the twins, flashing them a smile.  
"You've gone and done it." George said. "You should have heard how many Gryffindor's said that we were lacking and that the person that did this was way better prankster than us."  
"You won. You are truly a great jokester Lamb," Fred said crossing his arms. "I'll leave you alone."  
"George?" you asked turning to his brother who looked down at you. "Could I have a moment alone with your brother?"  
"Sure," he said before glancing at Fred and leaving.  
"What?" Fred asked confused.  
"Hey Weasel, just because you give up doesnt mean I have to." you told him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked still confused beyond wit.  
"This," you said stepping forward and pressing your lips against his. You pulled away to see his shocked face. "If that offer of going out with you still stands, I'll take it."  
"Hell yes it does!" he said, his shocked look turning into full blown happiness.  
"I'm glad..." you said smiling at him. "Together we'll rule this school with our awesome pranks."  
"Naturally!" he agreed laughing.


End file.
